


耿耿于怀

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 半现实AU





	1. Chapter 1

后来记者问我们什么时候认识的，我看了一眼他，假装不经意地说：“大概……十一二岁吧？”

然后那个清冷低沉又有些抱怨的声音传来。

“他忘了，比那还早些，试训的时候。”

我当然记得，我记得和塞斯克法布雷加斯的每一天。  
因为那些海誓山盟、甜言蜜语，我从一九九七年一直耿耿于怀到了二零一九年。

1.  
那天阳光很好。

我来得晚了些，抱着足球走进拉玛西亚的球场时，其他队员已经跑完了步，东倒西歪地坐在地上。

就随意地一瞥——人群中一个黑发少年被人逗笑了。他就那么双手撑在草地上，肩膀耸着，深色眼眸中含着淡淡的笑意，长而密的睫毛上下扫动，嘴角却又似笑非笑地勾着，一副我想笑但我得保持傲娇的模样。

这画面向着我的心脏横冲直撞过来，霎那间呼吸一滞，我都不知道双腿该怎么动了。

“喂，为什么女足也在这边训练？”

身旁的小伙伴哈哈大笑。

“皮克！你傻了吧人？！”

我确实傻了，抱着足球直直地走向那黑发男孩。

“嗨！”

我伸出一只手，露出一个大大的微笑。

一直自诩和所有人都玩得来，我特别喜欢结交新朋友。废话，我可是孩子王。

一头闪耀的金发，一双如梦如幻的蓝眼睛，唯一的缺陷大概是一笑就容易裂的嘴巴。不过性格能弥补一切，我从小开朗乐观，面对任何事都自信得很。

但我没得到回应，那个男孩只是淡淡地看了我一眼，然后无视我伸出的右手，将头侧了过去。

我尴尬地一笑，讪讪地收回了手。

“今天天气很不错嘛！”

脸皮厚如我，这种对我来说就是小场面。

可……

回到家，我坐在沙发上。

妈妈惊奇地问：“宝贝！今天比赛输了吗？”

是啊，能让我失落沮丧的，除了输球再没任何事了。

我说得有些别扭，可能怕说出来会被老妈嘲笑。

“没输，赢得很漂亮呢。”

“那……是有喜欢的女孩了？”

他可不是女孩！

我鼓起了腮帮子，反绑着手。妈妈没人性地大笑：“难道是真的？”

“你别瞎猜！”我立刻反驳：“是这样的，青训营刚来了一个小孩，他居然……无视我？”说完就有些委屈了，毕竟我也只是个十岁的小毛孩。

妈妈坐到我身边，揉了揉我乱糟糟的头发（她向来对我都重手重脚的），语气变得温柔起来：“宝贝，你不可能做到让所有人喜欢你。”她看出我眼睛里仍有不甘心的情绪在冒泡，忽然有些惊讶：“你想让他喜欢你吗？别这么看我，我说的喜欢是朋友之间的。”

我没办法否认，我的胜负欲太强，知道了那小孩在拉玛西亚还没亲呢的朋友后，我就很想“征服”他。

第二天的分组训练，我和塞斯克分到了一组，天知道我那时在心里是如何窃喜的。

热身的时候我尝试和塞斯克说话。

“哎，今天的天气真好。”又是从天气说起。

他并没有搭理我。

“你说是吗塞斯克？”

直呼他的名字迫使他停止做高抬腿的动作扭过头看了我一眼。

我和他的目光交汇，他没有马上转移视线，而是很无语地盯着我，像在说：你太无礼了。

不过我不在意，而是非常自然地走过去，拉起他的手——老天，为什么他的手这么软？

“来，和我杰拉德皮克一起来拉筋！”

在后来我非常感谢我的这次轻薄举动，它让我和塞斯克的轨迹开始相牵。

一颗极速逃离的彗星被行星强大的引力吸引，最终奋不顾身地撞向行星，变得粉碎。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
主动牵手的后果就是挨了心窝一脚和一记白眼。

但我还是美滋滋的，至少他没当我是空气了，在我“欺负”别人的时候也会挑眉笑笑（我明白那是看白痴的笑）。有时候我晃到他面前，他也会对我“动手动脚”，推我一把啦，踹我一脚啦。没来由的，我都甘心受着。

今天的训练课因为天气原因推迟了一个小时，男孩们在更衣室打闹。塞斯克换好衣服抱着球先出去了。

他是个勤奋的孩子，对足球有着和我不一样的执着。

“皮克，整个更衣室你除了塞斯克都欺负了个遍，也太不公平了吧！”

大家都在旁边附和，他们希望我整一次塞斯克以示对伙伴们的一视同仁。

我当然不想！因为我觉得，塞斯克是需要我好好对待的朋友，他可以跟我一起策划恶作剧，但绝对不是我在他身上实施恶作剧！

但我太要那该死的面子，在一更衣室伙伴的起哄下，我硬着头皮答应了。

大家提议等训练完把塞斯克的衣服鞋子藏起来，这个季节在巴塞罗那街头裸奔还是蛮冷的。

我觉得这个做法太过，然后有人说：“去年冬天你就是这么对我的！”

我哈哈大笑，废话，你能和塞斯克比吗？他多可爱。

“要不这样，可以藏东西，但别藏衣服显得我们不地道，藏个小物品，他神不知鬼不觉的……”

于是坏男孩们用铁丝撬开塞斯克的柜子，把他包里的东西一股脑倒出来。

左不过些洗漱用品，还有镜子、梳子……啧，他好臭美啊！

钱包里压着一张照片，我刚想说不行，就有人大叫着抽出来送到我手里。

“皮克，就它吧！”

我看了一眼，那上面是比现在还要小的塞斯克，头发在太阳下还是金棕色的，他温柔可爱的下垂眼和他母亲如出一辙，小小的他牵着妹妹的手站在父母跟前，显得那样骄傲明朗，完全不是现在的内向样子。

啊，他是从Arenys来的，放一张照片大概是想家了。我家这样的照片多了去了，不过我从不带，爸爸说等你长大了再带也不迟。我问他为什么，他说那时候你才懂什么是你重要的人。

塞斯克现在这么小，他懂什么呢，说不定这照片是他爸爸妈妈塞给他的呢。

我安慰着自己，把照片一折，放在了自己更衣柜的裤袋中。

不知道为什么，我第一次有了心虚感，幸好这次分组我没和塞斯克一组，不过我惨得很，因为这该死的心虚被塞斯克过了好几个球。

“皮克！专注！你这是防守吗！你在放水！”

我呆在原地，看着塞斯克一脚射门，球准确无误地进了球网。

干得漂亮！

我在心里默默叫好，直到被教练重重拍了后脑勺。

塞斯克走过我的时候轻轻地说了一句：“认真点。”

如果我没看错的话，他对我笑了，不是看白痴的笑，而是关注的、真诚的微笑。

我的血压直线飙升，一口气差点提不上。

“你很棒哦！”

我撞了撞他的肩膀，两个人都笑了起来。

夕阳把我们的影子拉得很长，虽然我们没靠在一起，但被放大的影子交叠在一起，我偷偷看了一眼，心里竟格外的暖。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
冲完澡，我才想起下午的恶作剧。我看着塞斯克肩膀上的水珠还没干透，蜜色的皮肤在暖色灯光下好似熠着金光，一闪一闪的，晃得我心一荡一荡的。

他拿钥匙插进钥匙孔，似乎觉得有些不对劲，古怪地看了我一眼，我立刻转过了头去。

再回过神时塞斯克已经穿好了自己的衣服，背着包绕过我离开了。

谢天谢地！他没发现什么！估计那张照片也不是什么重要的东西。

我大喘了一口气，忽然感觉浑身一凉，使劲打了个喷嚏。于是立刻穿好衣服逃回了家。

趴在床上，我悄悄掏出那张照片，用手指小心地戳了戳塞斯克小小的脸蛋。

唉，这小孩怎么这么可爱！我怎么还没和他做成朋友呢？

我把照片搁在心窝，嗷嗷地蹬着被子。

妈妈敲门给我递点心，吓得我连忙裹紧被子。

“宝贝也有不想让妈妈知道的小秘密了？”

我从被子里探出头，“你别乱说话！”

妈妈放下餐盘坐到我床边，戏谑地说：“塞斯克很厉害嘛！居然能治得了你。”

“他只不过有点特别。”

“特别在哪呢？”

“我好像也说不上来。”我不知道该怎么描述，只能做个垮垮的表情。

“加油，妈妈相信再过一个礼拜你就可以把塞斯克带回家做客了。”

“借你吉言！”

等妈妈走了出去，我又悄悄把照片拿了出来，鬼使神差的，我很想把小塞斯克的样子留下来，于是我冲动地拿出剪刀，把他的轮廓剪了下来。

反正塞斯克根本没注意到少了什么，我就只当是一个不怎么成功的恶作剧吧。

因为一晚上都在想怎么接近塞斯克，是不是要从小朋友都爱吃这一特性入手来慢慢攻克他，还是死皮赖脸地黏着他？

这一世纪难题让十岁的我困惑不已，我第一次失眠了。

失眠的后果很严重，我整整迟到了两个小时！作为惩罚，我要绕足球场跑十圈。

其他伙伴们都在做抢圈训练，塞斯克一直是抢圈好手，今天也不例外。

我一直关注着他那边的战况，丝毫没注意前方，于是很惨烈的，整个身体撞上了球框。

幸好我跑步速度不是很快，冲击力不大，但也疼得够呛，我都怀疑我的肋骨断了。

大家都停了下来，纷纷围到我身边。我眼冒金星，仍旧强撑着张开眼睛，在人群中寻找塞斯克。

我发现他就蹲在我身边，用热乎乎的小手摸了摸我的额头，又是气又是笑地说了什么。

要是我没有因为撞击而耳鸣就好了，因为不管之后我怎么问塞斯克当时他说了什么，他都不肯告诉我。

因为撞球门而受伤在家是一件让我可耻的事，尽管我对教练说我一点问题也没有，但他还是对我不放心，让我好好在家休息几天。

妈妈勒令我不能下床，直到我的更衣室伙伴一块来我家看我，我才得以在大大的客厅和他们游戏。

塞斯克也来了，我一眼就看到了他，可惜我被人团团围住，挤不出去，又不能说你们给我让让，我要去拥抱塞斯克！

妈妈端来了零食，保姆拖来了两大箱玩具，孩子们一哄而上。塞斯克一直坐在沙发上没有动，我想终于有机会和他说说话了。

他似乎也在等我过去，但一个率先拿到玩具的小伙伴拉住我让我和他一起组装潜艇，我是永远不会对朋友说“不”的人，于是我暂时放弃去和塞斯克打招呼。

专注快速地拼装完模型，我抹了把汗，扭过头就去找塞斯克，让我大跌眼镜的是，妈妈居然坐在塞斯克身边和他有说有笑的，并且塞斯克一勺一勺挖着我的午后饮品——草莓酸奶。

妈妈冲我眨了眨眼，我觉得她在打什么主意，于是走了过去。

“你好，塞斯克，欢迎来我家。”

“你好，皮克。”

他的嘴唇上还残留着酸奶，像偷吃了糖霜。

我爬到沙发上，用餐巾给他擦拭干净。

他没有拒绝，只是耳尖有点泛红。

妈妈笑着说：“宝贝，你带塞斯克逛逛吧。”

我望向塞斯克，“走，我们出去。”

塞斯克看了一眼我妈妈，得到对方许可的眼神后他从沙发上蹦下来。

“这样真的不要紧吗？”

他指的是我撇下一大堆客人逃出来。

我很直白地告诉他：“我想招待的其实就你一个人。”

我们站在小花园的树下，一天中最惬意的时光就是现在，阳光最烫，微风最暖。

我躺在草坪上，嘴巴里叼了一根狗尾巴草。

塞斯克慢慢蹲下来，小心地坐在我身边。他双手抱着膝，一如既往的乖巧。

我想好好看他一眼，只是逆光，看到的不过是金色的阳光从他的身侧四散，模糊了整个脸庞，却让我那颗小小的心用力地一跳一跳。

从这时起，我就知道，我和塞斯克，是注定要成为好朋友的。


	4. Chapter 4

耿耿于怀  
4.  
那个午后是美妙的，我忘了最后是怎么结束的。大概是我和塞斯克回到家发现小伙伴们都回去了，于是我大胆地邀请塞斯克留下来吃晚饭，并且他答应了。

妈妈非常喜欢塞斯克，她不停地夸奖塞斯克是个比杰拉德懂事一万倍的孩子。

我正恼火地和她辩解，转过头就发现塞斯克在狡猾地偷笑。

我像发现了什么别人不知道的秘密似的，心里乐坏了。

也许塞斯克并不是那么“懂事”呢？

晚上，塞斯克的母亲来接他回家，两家人这才发现彼此认识，不免又坐下来闲聊。

我讨厌大人之间的谈话，于是拉着塞斯克去了我的房间。

一整面墙贴满了耶罗的海报，塞斯克有些震惊地问：“他是皇马的呀？”

我嗯了一声，“偶像不分俱乐部。”塞斯克跟着我跳到床上，我抽出床底下的千块拼图提议道：“不如我们来拼这个，我拼了好久，一直没耐心继续下去。”

塞斯克点头，于是我们把拼图抱到地毯上，专心致志地玩了起来。

这是一盒关于诺坎普球场的拼图，盒子上已经积了灰。塞斯克小心地吹掉了灰，再用手仔细地擦了擦。

我凑在他面前，认真地说：“塞斯克，以后我们一起在诺坎普并肩作战，好吗？”

塞斯克抬起他漂亮的黑珍珠似的眼睛，郑重地说：“嗯！”

我们都是加泰人，我们的根在巴萨，就永远会扎在那里。

我们聊了很多，我知道塞斯克最喜欢4号，他想成为瓜迪奥拉那样的球员，做中场指挥官是他的梦想。

“那我会为你传球，会做好你的后背！”

“好了小朋友们。”

妈妈的到来真是不合时宜，她提醒我不该再占用塞斯克的时间了，于是我依依不舍地送走塞斯克，叮嘱他明天一结束训练就来我家拼拼图。

塞斯克靠在妈妈怀里，抿着嘴不好意思地点点头。

门关上了，我迅速跑到窗边，看着塞斯克马上要钻进车里，于是打开窗户大喊了一声：“塞斯克！明天见！”

他重新站到了外面，笑着朝我挥手。

“再见！”

月光下，男孩就像天使降临，我一下子捂住了耳朵。

妈妈大笑着摸了摸我的头发，我知道我很傻，因为害怕心跳声从耳朵里漏出来于是想要堵住它。

 

除了训练，我们还要上学。我用一架玩具直升机霸占了塞斯克后面的位置。

用笔戳戳他的后背，第一次他不为所动，我不气馁，继续戳。

这一举动终于惹怒了他。

塞斯克扭头，睁大了眼睛瞪我。

我咧开嘴笑，傻傻地看着他。

“干什么？”

“不干什么。”

塞斯克叹了口气，又转了过去。

我写了张纸条，扔到他桌上。

我听见他在打开纸团。

没过一会，他轻轻撞了撞我的桌子。

——塞斯克，我们来恶作剧吧？

——你想怎么做？

我差点笑出声，于是我把计划写给了他，在下课时候塞斯克跑向老师请教问题为我去扎轮胎拖延了时间。

成功爆破了老师的车胎，我乐得手舞足蹈。

塞斯克背着书包站在台阶上，他蹦下一级，“那么高兴吗？”

“当然，这可是老师的车胎。”

我洋洋自得，一把抓住塞斯克的肩膀就靠上去。

“塞斯克，你为什么帮我？”

塞斯克认真思考了一会，“因为我们是朋友。”

“真的？”我兴奋地欢呼起来，孩子之间的友情就是那么纯粹，“那你就是我的了！”

他困惑地看了我一眼，我还没意识到这话的古怪，只是沉浸在塞斯克认可我这件事上。

下午训练的时候我比往常更兴奋，一不小心就进球了！

塞斯克揽住我的脖子，跳到我身上。

喂喂！我才是进球的人啊！为什么上我树？！

不过他抱起来真是轻，小小的一个人。

 

下了训练，我们连球衣都没换就冲回了家。

妈妈听到门外的笑声，忙给我们开了门。

“先洗个澡吧！”

我和塞斯克对视一眼，大笑尖叫着跑到了楼上。

但最终还是被妈妈和保姆抓去洗澡。

我和塞斯克泡在充满泡泡的浴缸里，玩心一起，我就抓起一小团点在塞斯克的鼻子上。

他像只惊慌的小鹿，眼睛忽闪忽闪的，都是惹人怜爱的光彩。

我以为他是生气了，正要过去解释什么，塞斯克就猛地把水打到我身上，然后哈哈笑了起来。

原来他这么会伪装！

我起了胜负欲，站定后和他打起了水仗。泡沫越打越多，我们俩的头发上都是白色的泡泡，笑声随着爆裂的泡沫消失在水中。

“淘气鬼们！”

妈妈刚拉开门，我就拽着塞斯克钻入水中。

我水性好，在水下视野自如。但塞斯克却是真的害怕。他紧紧闭着眼睛，死死地攥着我的手。

不知道为何，我好喜欢这样子依赖我的他。脑子一片空白，凭着本能凑过去，在他鼓起的脸颊上亲了亲。

塞斯克再也憋不住，松开我的手浮了上去。

他的眼睛湿漉漉的，一看就是受了惊吓。于是妈妈揪着我的耳朵狠狠批了我一顿。

5  
我们从浴室出来，值得一提的是塞斯克穿了我的衣服，有点大，他两条细长光滑的腿就露在外面。

我拿出拼图，两个人还是相偎着坐在地毯上，一开始还叽叽喳喳讲个不停，很快塞斯克就让我闭上嘴巴安心拼。

我专注起来，过程中我们俩的手经常为了拿同一块拼图对比而碰到。我总会让塞斯克，下意识的，好像这就是大男孩会做的事。

“宝贝们，吃饭了！”

妈妈和塞斯克父母通了电话，今晚他会住我家。

我牵着塞斯克的手下楼，并邀请他和我坐在一起。

没有闲聊的功夫，我们都想把拼图拼完。狼吞虎咽一番后又直奔房间趴在地上继续做“大事”。

天都黑了，星星月亮都升了起来。

我们再次碰到对方手时发现已经没有拼图了。

我懊丧地看着中间缺失的一块，“哎，不知道什么时候丢的，我再找找。”

塞斯克看着我手忙脚乱地满屋子找，忽然就站起来拉住我。

我以为他要笑话我一番，没想到他只是央求我，带着点撒娇的口吻说：“皮克，我想喝酸奶。”

找拼图当然没有比给塞斯克拿酸奶重要。我是个非常了解事情“轻重缓急”的人，所以我立刻拍拍灰扑扑的膝盖，跑去楼下找酸奶。

我不知道塞斯克这期间在我房里干了什么，直到来年我的生日。

塞斯克跟他的父母一起到来，我见他两手空空，心里不免一阵失落。

但礼物远没有塞斯克能来令我开心，我把塞斯克向我的长辈亲戚一一介绍，外公抱着我的脑袋，开玩笑道：“杰里，这可不是你的婚礼！”

我疯了，直说：“我会和塞斯克结婚的！”

大人们哈哈大笑，谁也不会把一个孩子的话当真。

塞斯克脸红了，他在我面前很容易害羞，我也不知道为什么。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
接下来的这一整年，我们训练得非常认真，到处踢比赛，虽然有赢有输，但我居然有点儿离不开足球了。

踢球是因为患病的表妹，可是到今天，我竟然真的爱上了足球。

我想，塞斯克功不可没。因为在我的内心深处，我希望和塞斯克永远在一起踢球。

塞斯克是球队的核心，他非常有天赋，训练的时候从不马虎，场上更是冷静沉着。到现在，队员们都很喜欢和他做朋友。我受了他的影响，在球场上的时候就主动把那些爱玩的心思收了收，教练也表扬了我近阶段的进步。

换作以往，塞斯克一定会调笑着说：诶皮克，你可不许自满啊！还差得远呢！

可是今天没有，他又提早结束训练回了家。

这样反常的情况已经持续一段时间了，让我不解的是无论我怎么问他都说没事，我不需要担心。

我怎么可能不担心？塞斯克是我最好的朋友！

于是我偷偷跟踪塞斯克，发现他竟然没有回家，而是独自一人在路边晃，一直晃到天黑。

我心中疑惑四起，直觉告诉我在塞斯克身上发生了什么不得了的大事。

瘦瘦小小的男孩站在石桥上，任由夏天的晚风吹乱黑发。路灯亮了起来，我才发现他眼睛里闪着泪光。

“塞斯克！”

我管不了什么，冲了过去。

他惊讶地看着我，随即低下头擦拭眼泪，被我一把捉住，迫使他与我对视。

塞斯克的眼眶红了，鼻子也红了，他委屈地望着我，像是溺水之人终于上岸，所有崩溃的情绪一下子倾泻而出。

“皮克……我没人要了！”

当时我不懂这话什么意思，还傻傻地问：“怎么可能？塞斯克，你在胡说些什么？我要你的啊……”

塞斯克又抹抹眼角，他侧过身，手臂放在栏杆上，脸就埋了上去。

“我爸爸妈妈要离婚了。”

轻飘飘的一句话传到我的耳朵里，我震惊得说不出话来。

塞斯克的父母要离婚？

偶尔听妈妈说塞斯克父母不和，但远远想不到会离婚。

我问：“离婚？就是不在一起了吗？可你们怎么办？”

塞斯克用力地摇摇头，带着哭腔说：“我不知道……总之，他们不住在一起了，那个家冷冷的，我不想回去。他们每天都逼着我和卡洛塔选择跟谁。”塞斯克大哭：“我不想选！我不想他们分开！皮克，你知不知道？”

我一下子傻了，我觉得塞斯克太可怜了，怎么会有这么可怜的小孩？

“塞斯克……”

我也跟着哭了，走上前抱住塞斯克的肩膀。

塞斯克大约没想到我会哭，倒是止住了眼泪哭笑不得起来。

“皮克，你干什么……”

我的眼泪鼻涕都印在塞斯克的衣服上，这让我害羞不已。

“我也不知道……塞斯克，不如你来我家吧，现在我家住一段时间，好吗？”

我真诚地看着他，期待他答应我。

塞斯克退后了几步。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
接下来的这一整年，我们训练得非常认真，到处踢比赛，虽然有赢有输，但我居然有点儿离不开足球了。

踢球是因为患病的表妹，可是到今天，我竟然真的爱上了足球。

我想，塞斯克功不可没。因为在我的内心深处，我希望能和塞斯克永远在一起踢球。

塞斯克是球队的核心，他非常有天赋，训练的时候从不马虎，场上更是冷静沉着。到现在，队员们都很喜欢和他做朋友。我受了他的影响，在球场上的时候会主动把那些爱玩的心思收起来，教练也表扬了我近阶段的进步。

换作以往，塞斯克一定会调笑着说：诶皮克，你可不许自满啊！还差得远呢！

可是今天没有，他又一声不吭地提前结束训练离开了青训营。

这样反常的情况已经持续一段时间了，我不解的是无论我怎么问他都说没事，让我不用担心。

老天，我怎么可能不担心？塞斯克可是我最好的朋友啊！

于是我偷偷跟踪塞斯克，发现他竟然没有回家，而是独自一人在路边晃，一直晃到天黑。

我心中疑惑四起，直觉告诉我在塞斯克身上发生了什么不得了的大事。

瘦瘦小小的男孩站在石桥上，任由夏天的晚风吹乱黑发。路灯亮了起来，我才发现他眼睛里闪着泪光。

“塞斯克！”

我管不了什么了，立刻冲了过去。

他惊讶地看着我，随即低下头擦拭眼泪，纤细的手被我一把捉住，我迫使他与我对视。

塞斯克的眼眶红了，鼻子也红了，他委屈地望着我，像是溺水之人终于上岸，所有崩溃的情绪一下子倾泻而出。

“皮克……我没人要了！”

当时我不懂这话什么意思，还傻傻地问：“怎么可能？塞斯克，你在胡说些什么？我要你的啊……”

塞斯克又抹抹眼角，他侧过身，手臂放在栏杆上，脸就埋了上去。

“我爸爸妈妈要分开了。”

这句话传到我的耳朵里，我依旧没反应过来。

塞斯克的父母要分开？

我傻乎乎地问：“分开？什么意思？”

塞斯克像在给一个傻子解释：“分开就是离婚，再也不能住一起了。”

我震惊地张大了嘴巴，虽然偶尔会听到妈妈说塞斯克的父母不和，但离婚……这件事也太不可思议了吧！

我想去摸摸塞斯克的头发，可是我不敢，只能小声地问：“那怎么办？”

塞斯克摇摇头：“我不知道……总之，他们不住在一起了。我不想回家，他们每天都逼着我和卡洛塔选择跟谁。”塞斯克大哭：“我不想选！我不想他们分开！皮克，你知不知道？”

我一下子傻了，我觉得塞斯克太可怜了，怎么会有这么可怜的小孩？他要和爸爸妈妈分开了，这意味着晚上的时候他不能再拥有两个亲吻。单想到这件事就让我为塞斯克难过。

“塞斯克……”

我也跟着哭了，走上前抱住塞斯克的肩膀。

塞斯克大约没想到我会哭，倒是止住了眼泪。

“皮克，你干什么……”

我的眼泪鼻涕都印在塞斯克的衣服上，这让我害羞不已。

“我也不知道……塞斯克，今晚来我家吧，好吗？”

我真诚地看着他，期待他答应我。

塞斯克退后了几步，他的眸子如子夜般漆黑，原本闪耀的星光在渐渐坠落，我都快瞧不见了。

“好。”

 

妈妈大概知道发生了什么，她和塞斯克的母亲通了很久的电话，最后告诉我们塞斯克最近都可以住在我家。

我高兴坏了，但不敢把这种情绪流露出来。对于塞斯克来说，他的天塌了，他被压得喘不过气来，这时候，除了在家，在哪都是一样的。

妈妈警告我不许说些乱七八糟的话惹塞斯克伤心，我郑重地点头，感觉到肩上有了责任。

皮克，要照顾好塞斯克呀！

我对自己说。

塞斯克很懂事，但也很固执。如果他自己想不明白这件事，那么他永远也别想不明白。

我不想让他不快乐，我希望塞斯克每天都高高兴兴的。

那要怎么做呢？怎么才能让塞斯克高兴起来呢？

我问我自己，如果这事发生在我身上我会怎么缓过来？大概只要塞斯克陪在我身边我就能好吧……

或者，收到耶罗的签名球衣？！

灵光乍现，我立刻跑下来偷偷给教练打电话，把塞斯克的情况作了简单说明。

“请您一定联系瓜迪奥拉，告诉他拉玛西亚有个可怜伤心的小孩！”

过了几天，在某次训练结束前，塞斯克在众人欣羨的目光中接过了佩普瓜迪奥拉的四号球衣，上面有他的亲笔赠言：致弗朗塞斯克法布雷加斯，我等着看你多年后在诺坎普穿上4号球衣。祝你健康，好运。佩普瓜迪奥拉。

我还来不及恭喜塞斯克，他已经被教练单独叫去了。回来的时候，他欲言又止地看着我，最终什么话也没说。

“塞斯克！瓜迪奥拉的球衣！真让人羡慕！”

我装得一惊一乍，一副眼馋的样子。

塞斯克勉强露出一个僵硬的笑容，他抱着球衣靠在我身边，和我一起走进更衣室。

大家都知道塞斯克家中发生的巨变，平时爱和他打闹的孩子也不敢吭声了，深怕说错一句话让塞斯克不开心。

这导致更衣室的气氛很怪。

塞斯克早就察觉到了，他对于我们的小心翼翼既感激又自责。感激我们保护着他受伤的小心灵，自责自己还是没办法好好说笑。

我看着他盯着瓜迪奥拉的球衣好一会，然后他把球衣谨慎地叠好放在包里，紧接着站到了凳子上，高声说：“朋友们！为了庆祝这件球衣，等会我请你们吃冰淇淋～”

静默了一秒，更衣室内重新爆发出欢呼声，我抱住塞斯克的小腿转了两圈，他吓得紧紧搂住我的脖子。

我知道塞斯克没有完全好，但这起码是个好兆头不是吗？

青训营的一群人稀稀拉拉地走在夕阳下，我和塞斯克走在最边上。

塞斯克慢慢舔着草莓冰淇淋，我则夸张地在他面前扮鬼脸。

塞斯克忍耐力有限，没过多久就被我逗笑了。他低下头，浓密的睫毛颤巍巍地抖着，我很想去摸一摸，可惜在这种时候我的胆子就变小了，根本不敢放肆。

我的脸被夕阳照得火红一片，塞斯克也是这样。他的嘴唇上仍旧像以往那样粘着奶油，我用手指轻轻给他勾掉，他凝视着我，勾起唇角郑重地跟我说：“谢谢。”

我不知道这声谢谢里包含了其他什么意思，但是那时那刻，我心里想的，只是感谢上帝——塞斯克终于笑了。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
十一岁这一年对塞斯克来说并不好过。赢球也没给他带来快乐，我知道他很爱自己的父母，一点也不想让他们分离。

可是孩子很难改变父母的想法，唯一能做的就是接受结果。

来年，当我们升入新年龄梯队时，塞斯克搬去了宿舍。

我不难理解他的这一举动，住在宿舍里，有小伙伴的陪伴，可以忘记很多烦恼。重要的是不需要来回坐车面对空荡荡的大房子。

对塞斯克是好事，但对我来说，训练结束后塞斯克的时间不再属于我就让我有些抓狂。

在返回拉玛西亚的大巴上，我坐在塞斯克的身边，看着他睡倒在一侧，额角抵着窗户，阳光使他的脸处在半明半暗的交界处，那一根根汗毛都变得金黄，毛茸茸的，看上去温暖可爱的很。

孩子表达喜欢的方式和成年人一样，左不过对他好以及亲吻拥抱。只是孩子的示好总是强烈纯粹的，就像我现在十分想要亲一亲塞斯克的脸颊——这明明是很正常的事，可我不知道为什么自己要左顾右盼周围是否有人盯着我，好像我是在做什么坏事一样。

车子颠簸得很，我慢慢靠近塞斯克，当自己的呼吸喷在塞斯克的脸上时，我被自己吓了一跳，立刻直起了身体。

光影斑驳，一晃一晃地打过脸庞，我不敢再造次，吞了吞口水，想着以后有的是机会亲。于是我闭上眼，轻轻地把头一歪，搭在塞斯克的肩上。这一举动惊醒了塞斯克，我能感受到他微微地扭过了头，但他没有像往常那样大叫着推开我重重的脑袋，而是坐正了些，让我能靠得更舒服。我还感觉到他拉上了窗帘，不让强烈的阳光照伤我的眼睛。

塞斯克是温柔的，在大多数时候。

我心中暗自偷笑，没一会就睡着了。

“皮克，皮克……”

我被塞斯克喊醒，揉着惺忪的眼睛迷茫地向他。

“大家都下车了，走吧。”

大巴车上只剩下我和塞斯克了，我说：“你应该早点推醒我。”

塞斯克却说：“我看你睡得很香。”

莫名其妙的，我的心就变得饱胀起来，被糖浆包裹着，身体都轻飘飘了，导致我在训练场上健步如飞，一不小心就铲伤了一名队员。

其实也不是不小心，这是一场对抗训练，我和塞斯克一队，结果在拼抢中塞斯克屡屡被侵犯，我又急又气，冲着对方的脚踝铲去，那名队员立刻倒地不起。

教练吹了哨子，众人都围拢过去，我不知所措地捂着嘴巴，想不明白怎么刚才动作会那么大。

队医来了，我恍惚地跟着他挤到前面，看见队员痛苦地捂着膝盖。因着周六要去比赛，现在大家都有些紧张，毕竟我把队里的主力队员给踢伤了。

塞斯克担忧地看了我一眼，他用眼神告诉我我应该说声对不起。但不知道为什么，我的嘴唇僵住，就是说不出一句话。

“皮克！”

我退了几步，狼狈地跑掉了。

这真是我从出生到现在为止最丢脸的一天，连我自己也想不通为什么说不出那三个字。明明每次恶作剧后，我总能轻松地脱口而出。

塞斯克在我家的后花园找到我时，我正躺在河畔的草地，呆滞地望着星空。

他跳到我身边，长吁了一口气。

“居然躲在这。”

他伸直了腿，双手撑在草地上。

我有点不敢看他，把脸埋在了膝盖间。

塞斯克摸了摸我露出来的脖颈，他的手很暖，一下一下按着。

他轻声说：“我很早就知道，你想做个优雅的中卫，所以你的防守非常小心，从来不冲着人。”

我有点羞愧，“但今天不是。”我向他说了实话：“我怕你受伤……”“所以你就恶意报复？”“不！我没想到会这么严重？！”

塞斯克的眉毛皱在一起，“皮克，这是在赛场上，被侵犯是难免的，我一点事也没有，只不过丢了球权而已，总能抢回来的。”

他眼里才升腾起的怨气霎时间又消失殆尽，咬着嘴唇娇嗔：“下次不许这样了，知道吗？”

我拉长了声音：“是——下次你被人铲翻了我就在那拍手叫好！”

塞斯克又怒起来，“你！”他哼了一声别过头去。

我推了推他的胳膊，小心翼翼地问：“他伤得真的很重吗？”

“有些骨裂，有一段时间不能上场了。嘿，你千万别有阴影！”

我说：“我知道！”但心里却是一阵后怕，所以紧接着我又胆战心惊地问塞斯克：“我会受到处罚吗？会不会停赛？”

塞斯克安慰道：“不会有事的，我跟教练担保你是不会恶意伤人的。”

我努努嘴：“要你说啦！”

塞斯克瞪大了眼睛，“皮克！”他冲我喊：“你现在得去跟人家道歉！”

然后我就去了。

塞斯克总有蛊惑人心的办法，对我特别有用。他就这么一说我就拉着他去了，带了一堆零食真诚地去医院道歉。

因为那晚塞斯克一直陪着我，教我要勇敢些，（见鬼了，明明这些都是我常和他说的话！）导致他没有及时完成家庭作业，所以无论今天我怎么引诱他出去玩他都不为所动，坚持要在宿舍补习功课。

我没办法，只能赖在他的宿舍不走。

塞斯克的舍友觉得我太吵，索性逃到别的寝室。这下合我心意了，房里只剩我和塞斯克。

塞斯克很认真，他可以把我的话从耳边过滤掉，我向来佩服他这项本领，于是说：“你再不理我我就亲了。”

也许认为我没这个胆，塞斯克依旧奋笔疾书。

灯光下，塞斯克的侧脸好看极了。他的眼珠像葡萄一样又圆又黑，折射出亮晶晶的光。那半垂的眼皮上粘着一根根又细又翘的睫毛，挺翘丰润的嘴唇微微张着，所有的一切都恰到好处的完美。

我想就是现在。

我把身体凑过去，蜻蜓点水地亲了亲他的脸颊，速度快得像风一样。

塞斯克才反应了过来，他的脸红得厉害，眼睛里也忽然溢满了晶莹。

“嘿！塞斯克！我说了，你再不理我我就亲你。”

我有点心虚地把眼神到处瞟。

塞斯克吸了吸鼻子，像是受了极大的委屈，一字一句地控诉我：“皮克，你不能这样！”

“为什么？”我真是想不明白，“塞斯克，我觉得你很可爱，我喜欢你。”

“但你表达喜欢的方式可以有很多种，却不应该是亲吻。”

我扬起下巴，装得像个大人：“你个小屁孩，你知道什么是吻吗？”

塞斯克的脸又红了一个度，他别过头，一个晚上都没再理过我。

我觉得他很莫名其妙，有时候是那么善解人意，有时候又让我百思不得其解。

塞斯克，你害我死了很多脑细胞啊！所以我才不想学习，因为我把大量的时间都花在研究你身上。

我虽然是抱怨的，但从未表现出来，还得去和塞斯克道歉，为自己粗鲁的行为恳求他的原谅。

毕竟他因为这件事不跟我说话已经整整一个礼拜了。

塞斯克吃着我给他买的冰淇淋，听着我一遍又一遍发自肺腑的道歉，总算是原谅了我。

不过他给我定了规矩，不准我再对他的脸颊进行“偷袭”。

“你要是再那样我真不理你了。”

他说得非常笃定，好像下了很大的决心。我没有办法，我知道如果不暂时答应塞斯克，他是真做得出永远不理人的事的。

塞斯克拍了拍我的脑袋，“别发愣啊！”

我抓住他的手，“再拍就傻了！”

“成天跟个疯子一样，早就傻了。”

他笑着跑开了，我拔起腿就去追，两人之间又不再别扭，和好如初。


End file.
